Through the Eyes of a Hillbilly
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Leatherface has always been his family's puppet. But will that change when he falls in love with a trespasser? Rated T


**Through the Eyes of a Hillbilly**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Texas Chainsaw Massacre**

The water seeped down from the leaky roof of Leatherface's basement. He was standing before his three mask. The Old Woman, the Pretty Lady, and his Killer Mask. Hewas deciding which one he would wear today. This was his morning routine.

"Leatherface, you piece of shit! Get your fatass over here!" Chop Top yelled from upstairs. Leatherface quickly grabbed his Killer mask and ran upstairs. All of his brothers and his little girl were waiting for him in the living room. Chop Top wat sitting on the couch with his mummified brother Nubbins. Tex, Tech, and Fred stood behind a chair with a girl strapped to it. The girl wore a typical school outfit consisting of a white blouse and a black miniskirt. Vilmir and W.E were standing at either side of the chair, taunting and teasing their victim. Leatherface's daughter was playing with her doll Sally.

Chop Top gestured to the bound and gagged girl. "You know the drill, Leatherface."

Leatherface grabbed the back of the chair and dragged the girl downstairs to his basement. He grabbed a small knife and cut her ropes off. She dashed to the corner of the basement, her only way out blocked by Leatherface.

"Please!" She whispered. "Please don't kill me."

Leatherface was too lost in thought to realize she was talking. He had never seen a girl like her before. She was more beautiful than any other girl he'd ever seen. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Leatherface didn't want to kill her. But Chop Top said he had to.

Leatherface was always his family's puppet since he was a little kid. Whatever his older brothers told him to do, he did. He was never told why this was he didn't need to. He always assumed this just the way things were. As time passed, however, Leatherface became more and more aware of just how badly Chop Top and the others treated him. For once in his life, he wanted to make his own decision.

The girl was still trembling and could hardly stand up. Leatherface thought that was kinda cute. He decided that he liked the girl and wanted to keep her alive. Maybe she could be his girlfriend. Maybe they could have a baby together. A new baby for his daughter to play with. Leatherface giggled at the idea.

He went back to the desk where he kept all his makeshift mask and handpicked one he thought was perfect for her. He walked up to the girl who at this point too scared to even move and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her. Carefully, he attempted to place the mask over her face to claim her as his own. Before he could, however, the girl finally snapped out of her frozen state and delivered a sharp kick in Leatherface's shin. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor while the girl ran off.

That wasn't nice. She was too mean to be his girlfriend. Maybe she would make a nice mask. Leatherface picked himself up and went to his room where he kept his most prized possession: His chainsaw.

After four tugs on the switch, the chainsaw came alive with a horrible buzzing noise. Leatherface ran upstairs after the girl, passing Chop Top as he left the house.

"Get her! Get her!" He yelled.

Leatherface ignored him and continued chasing her across the field. She screamed for someone to help her. Leatherface raised his chainsaw in the air and howled. The girl ran into the brush. Leatherface went after her. He hated when people made him chase them through the forest. It was so hard for him to run with so many trees in the way. Even his chainsaw wasn't powerful enough to cut them all down.

Refusing to let the girl out of his sight, he pressed forward. The girl had already ran into another open field. Leatherface had a much easier time killing people in a open space like a field. He gained on her, his chainsaw hungering for blood. The girl continued screaming for help as Leatherface grow closer. With his chainsaw, Leatherface sliced into her side. She screamed in terror and agony as she fell to the ground. Leatherface took the sledgehammer from his belt and hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Once he made sure she was out cold, he grabbed her left leg and began dragging her back to the house.

* * *

"Time for dinner, Leatherface!" Drayton called. Everyone including Grandpa and Grandma where gathered around the table. They were having barbecue and chili tonight, both of which were made from the girl.

"This is some damn good chili!" Chop Top said.

"I'm thinking of entering it in this year's cook off!" Drayton said.

Leatherface wasn't eating his dinner. He was just starting at it.

"After dinner, I'm gonna need you're boys help to fix up a new sofa with that girl's bones."

"Go do it yourself!" Chop Top said.

"If you're gonna eat in this house, you have to work here too boy!" Drayton screamed.

"I'm a goddamn vet! I don't need to push my own weight around here."

"Who the hell decided that?" Drayton said.

"Hey! Cut it out you two! You're upsetting Grandpa." Tech said.

Chop Top responded by flipping Tech off. The whole family started yelling and arguing at each other, except for Leatherface who simply got up and went back to his basement. He was sad. He really liked that girl. He tried his best to keep her alive but after being slice by his chainsaw, hit with his sledgehammer, and impaled on one of his hooks, she just couldn't take it anymore. Leatherface took off his mask and put it back in its place on the desk. He went back to the table her he prepared the girl for dinner and picked up the last piece of her he had left: her face, still contorted in an expression of fear.

Carefully, he placed the flap of skin over his head and when he was sure it was on right, he looked in a mirror.

He felt more confident. More smart. More in control.

"Leatherface! You dipshit! Get up here!" Chop Top yelled from upstairs.

Leatherface tried to ignore it at first. But then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could show Chop Top and the others his new face. He smiled beneath the girl's face as he picked up his chainsaw.

He would show them his new face, and the personality that came with it!


End file.
